GrayLu
| magic1=Ice-Make (Static) | character2=Lucy Heartfilia | kanji2=ルーシィ・ハートフィリア | romaji2=Rūshi Hātofiria | alias2=Blondie (by Flare) Princess (by Virgo) | age2=24 (X791) | status2= Active | affiliation2= | magic2=Celestial Spirit Magic | imagegallery=GraLu/Image Gallery }}Gray X Lucy (Gralu), '''also known as '''Graylu, is a fanon pairing between the Fairy Tail Mages, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia. About Gray and Lucy 'Gray Fullbuster' Gray Fullbuster (グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) is an Ice-Make Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu, and one of the main male protagonists. Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. Gray's mark on his chest and cross-like scar on his lower abdomen. Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes, though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. He has a stripping fetish, so there are many scenes, where he isn't wearing anything, except his trousers. Still, his most consistent piece of clothing is his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it (this is similar to the Rave Stone in Rave Master), and a metal bracelet and similar chain attached to his pants. 'Lucy Heartfilia' Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Celestial Spirit Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of its Team Natsu. She's also the daugther of Jude Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia, so she's from the wealthy Heartfilia family. However, she doesn't like when the other people think, that she is just a lucky rich girl. She is the main female protagonist of the series. Lucy has brown eyes and blond hair that is usually tied by ribbons of a variety of colors in a singular bunch to the right side of her head. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are Bust: 91 cm; Waist: 59 cm; Hip: 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in). These measurements were later on revealed to be approximated slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others, one less. Her member stamp is located on the back of her right hand and is pink. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears some sort of high heels. She bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Relationship Lucy and Gray are good friends and members of the same team. Gray cares much for Lucy, going as far as to say that he would rather die than hand Lucy over to Phantom Lord (During the Phantom Lord arc). In return, Lucy is usually annoyed by Gray's stripping habit and his tendency to break into her house without his clothes, which Lucy has scolded him about and beat him for. However, Lucy is greatly amazed by Gray's skills and cares for him. According to Gemini, who not only copies one's looks and abilities but also one's thoughts by Copy Magic, Gray's opinions about Lucy is as follows: *Newcomer to the guild. *Looks pretty damn cute. *Possesses some skill. *More naive than she appears to be. *A Celestial Spirit Mage. *Somewhat interested in her. Sypnosis Daybreak arc When Natsu and Lucy were returning from their jobs, they walked into Gray. Gray told them that Erza was coming back, and they need to head back to the guild. When Lucy asked who was Erza, Gray described her as a fierce and scary woman. Soon after, Happy was captured. In their attempt to free him, Lucy was amazed by Gray because he took down the enemies without even using magic. Llulaby arc Gray shows his magic to Lucy, making a beautiful Fairy Tail insignia from ice. When Lucy commenetd that all of Fairy Tail members are crazy, Gray stated that he isn't. Phantom Lord arc After the guild was attacked by Gajeel, Gray, along with Erza and natsu came over to Lucy's house. He even tried to console her when Lucy was blaming herself for the troubles caused.When Juvia asked to hand Lucy over to Phantom Lord, Gray bluntly refused, even saying that he would rather die than hand Lucy over to the enemy. His determination to save Lucy led Juvia to believe that they are together. When Lucy left to confront to his father, Gray, along with everyone else, was ver frustrated thinking that she has left the guild. He followed after her, along with Natsu and Erza, and was shocked after hearing the truth. Tower Of Heaven arc Gray and Lucy together supported Erza when she was tellingthem about her past. Gray also entrusted the task of finding Natsu to Lucy(and Juvia). Fighting Festival arc Lucy and Gray are seen heading for the festival. Also, gray happily smiled when lucy's words encouraged everyone. Oracion Seis arc Category:Gralu Category:Fanon Category:Needs Help